


Unplanned

by BatsyBatsyBatsy



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyBatsyBatsy/pseuds/BatsyBatsyBatsy
Summary: This is a sister story to my other fic Unexpected, but it doesn't matter which you read first





	

Rare moments like these always made Harley’s heart race and slow at the same time. Sent shivers down her spine, and flooded her body with warmth, made her breath catch in her throat, and taught her to breath.  
Harley lay with her head resting in Joker’s lap. This made her feel extremely happy, as the roles were usually reversed. He leaned casually again their headboard, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair. He stared off into the nothingness of their darkly lit bedroom, lost in his scattered thoughts, but she was content with only looking at him.  
The times in which he was almost domestic with her almost never came up, and she decided to enjoy them while they lasted. A domestic lifestyle was not one Harley craved, this life, the excitement, the chaos, the constant life-threatening aspect of it all, this was the only life in which she would never get bored, but slow moments were a gift when you’re living at the speed of light.  
She curled up a little closer to him, and sighed happily. Never in her existence did she ever imagine he life would turn out like this, it was totally unplanned.  
She started out in a quiet existence, quiet, unassuming, little Harleen Quinzel. She began her life in a very small town, the name of which was gone from her mind, but it doesn’t matter to the story.   
She grew up absolutely smothered in normalcy; average at best. Shone up by her brother’s academic excellence, and her sister’s tennis triumphs, Harleen was shunted to the side, shadowed in her siblings’ success. Sure, she was smart, and was actually quite good at gymnastics, but painfully normal. Everywhere she carried a sign that said “nothing to see here” and people obeyed; overlooked and unappreciated.  
She never understood how undervalued she was, shy, sweet Harleen was too quiet to ever make a fuss. She believed you had to made do with what you had, and what she had was all eyes off her. Free to do as she pleased without the fear of what people may think. No one thought of her.  
She flew under the radar in high school, making average grades, doing just what she had too, never more never less. Friendless and lonely, she planned for the future. A good job, nice husband, maybe a couple of kids. Move to nowhere’s ville, USA, and start a quiet unassuming like, raising quiet, unassuming children, in a quiet, unassuming town.  
But that was all before she realized how little she mattered.  
Flash forward to a lovely June evening during her senior year of high school, the graduating class of who-the-fuck-cares high was finally moving on to bigger and better things, or so she thought.   
Quiet, little Harleen overslept, and ended up coming late to her own graduation, how embarrassing she thought. But when she arrived, all her fellow graduates already seated, she found there was no empty chair with her name on it. They sat in alphabetical order and she saw Larissa Perry, then Adam Quincey, then Flora Rankin, and Danny Richards. There was supposed to be an empty seat next to Adam Quincey, there was no empty seat next to Adam Quincey.  
Quiet, unassuming Harleen ended up sitting in a lonely chair next to the parents happy to watch their children graduate; no one even noticed her sit down.  
Then they read off the list of scholarships and who would be receiving them. Harleen applied for 6 different scholarships. 6. She received a grand total of none.  
They read off the list of graduates, and handed off the diplomas.  
“Hayley Quinzel.”  
From the back of the gymnasium, Harleen made her way to the stage. No one took her picture has she walked across it, people whispered “who is that?” as she shook hands with the principal who also gave her a blank stare as if he never seen her before. Her diploma read “Congratulations Mrs. Nobody! You’ve achieved nothing!”. In that moment she knew something had to change.  
So quiet, sweet, little Harleen, became quiet, mean, little Harleen.  
University was different, she learned working hard didn’t get you what you wanted, manipulation did. While she remained quiet, she became calculating. She was in a new tiny town, with new unimaginative people, and still no one wanted her, no one saw her. She floated through the next four years, receiving inflated grades from after school activities with her male teachers, and glowing recommendations from extra credit with her female teachers. She may have been quiet, but no sex-starved psychology professor can resist a blond, and no broke-ass criminology professor can resist a bride.  
Finally she her schooling years were over, it was time to get a job, one she could maybe generate a bit of fame from, and start a life.  
Hired at a hospital: quit because she was bored. Hired at a school: quit because she didn’t care. Hired at Arkham Asylum: Harleen meets the Joker. Exploit his secrets, write a book, make a fortune. It was supposed to be simple, like everything else had been thus far, but the Joker wasn’t simple.  
The Joker was complicated, clever, insane, smart, funny, seductive, and everything she wanted.  
Somewhere within the time frame of meeting him, becoming his doctor, and treating him, she had fallen in love.  
He made her heart beat faster, the stories he told, the secrets he shared, the undeniable chaos that was his life, pulled her in deeper, until she was drowning in him, and she didn’t want to come up for air.  
She knew he needed better than was she was now, he deserved someone that would not only be in love with him, but also be useful to him. So she broke him out and let him have his way with her.  
The electroshock therapy.  
It hurt the first time, but as it went on, her life melted away, and left her brand new. He was gone when she came to, but so many new things were there, the colours, the noise, and the voices, who greeted her life old friends. She marveled in the beauty of it all, but none of it mattered without him, she owed this new, exciting, amazing existence to him. She needed him.  
When she found him, she still wasn’t ready for him. Whatever he needed of her, she would do, he knew what was best for her, and she didn’t care what it entailed. Whatever he needed of her, it was done.  
Would she die for him? Yes, obviously. Not good enough. Would she live for him? She couldn’t live without him.  
He wanted her to fall into the vat of chemicals, so she fell into the vat of chemicals.  
Her skin screamed, lungs begged for air, but she did not rise to the surface. She let the mixture surge around, let it squeeze every last drop of air from her lungs, let flood into her mouth and down her throat when she couldn’t keep her lips pressed together anymore. It consumed her and she didn’t fight it for a second.  
Harley awoke with a large gasp of air, eyes flying open to meet icy blue ones. She knew those eyes, her memories might have been hazy, and she wasn’t positive of almost anything at that moment, but she knew those eyes belonged to the man that she loved.  
A euphoric feeling began spreading through her body like the ocean, chasing away any pain of discomfort the chemicals might have given her. The feeling stretched her lips in a smile just like his; larger than life.  
He held her up, kept her from sinking back to the bottom of the liquid. His eyes full of desire, and she knew exactly what he wanted. Reaching up to him, she kissed him with all the passion she had for him, and he couldn’t contain his laughter.  
She laughed with him, and it felt right. It felt like the best thing she had ever down.  
“Oh who are you are darling?”  
His voice was as melodic as his laugh. It danced through her ears like music, making her so happy it took her a moment to register that he asked her a question.  
Who was she? Harleen didn’t fit, not anymore. She definitely wasn’t Harleen, but he given her a name perfect for this question.  
“I’m Harley Quinn, Puddin’!”  
Harley adjusted her gaze to his face from where she was lying in his lap to find his eyes already on her.  
“Let’s have some fun why don’t we Doll?”


End file.
